User blog:SPARTAN 119/Sovereign (Mass Effect) vs Chise (Saikano)
Sovereign, the sentient spacecraft intent on wiping the galaxy clean of all life. VS Chise, the Japanese girl who was turned into a cybernetic weapon of mass destruction capable of generating nuclear-level explosions at will In her originally story, Chise was powerless to avert the annihilation of the human race. Now, she has been given a second chance... if she proves to be.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! =Combatants= Chise A clumsy teenage girl with poor grades in every course except history, and a fan of shoujo manga, Chise was an unlikely candidate for becoming an living weapon of mass destruction. But, after the Japanese Self-Defense Force found out she was compatible with cybernetic weapons, wings, and jetpacks, Chise became just that, being deployed against an unknown enemy at war with Japan, apparently over territory. Saikano takes place in grim alternate reality where, by the early 21st century, much of the Earth had become uninhabitable by human actions. Japan, was one of the inhabitable places remaining, and a multinational invasion was sparked to take control of the inhabitable territory. Chise was deployed against these invasion forces, causing severe casualties, but also causing large amounts of collateral friendly fire damage. The war serves as a backdrop for the story of Chise's relationship with her boyfriend, Shuji, who discovers that she is a military cyborg after he sees her sporting cybernetic wings and an arm-mounted Gatling gun, shortly after shooting down a squadron of enemy bombers. Saikano also explores the psychological destruction of Chise and those around her because of the horrors and tragedy that surround them. In the final episode of Saikano, an unspecified disaster strikes, apparently wiping out all life on Earth, save for Shuji, who Chise managed to save. Chise's cybernetics include a 25mm GAU-12 Gatling Gun, missiles fired from her back, a powerful energy weapon capable of striking with the force of a large bomb, and most devastating of all, the ability to generate nuclear-level explosions seemingly at will. Chise is able to fly at least as fast as a fighter jet with her cybernetic wings and jets. Chise is extremely resiliant, even bordering on invincible, capable of surviving direct hits with shipborne anti-aircraft missiles with little damage, though at one point, her wings are damaged, and she does scream in pain in the final episode is she is struck with multiple missiles, suggest that if she sustains enough damage, she can be killed. Sovereign Sovereign is a gigantic starship over 2km in length, of almost unimaginable power and sophistication. Commander Shepard originally believed Sovereign was a Reaper vessel that Saren Arterius found and somehow reactivated, but discovers Sovereign is in fact an actual Reaper, a fully sentient and extremely powerful AI, which is why the geth obey its commands. They see Sovereign as the pinnacle of AI evolution and worship it as a god. However, Sovereign regards the geth as no more than tools to aid in the return of the Reapers and is even insulted by the worship the geth "throw" at it, and Saren as simply a useful slave. A vanguard of the Reapers left behind to instigate their eventual return from dark space, Sovereign has spent the last 50,000 years in a state of near-constant hibernation, waking periodically to assess the evolution of organic races. It was the duty of the starship to bring about the next revolution of the cycle, and serve as the harbinger for the return of its kind by sending a signal to the keepers on the Citadel. This would make the keepers open the Citadel relay, a mass relay that leads to dar A Conversation With Sovereign k space, and usher the Reapers through. Sovereign is also able to control organic life through the process of indoctrination. A subtle field or signal surrounds the Reaper, gradually affecting the organic's mind until they are little more than a shell of their former self, bent on doing Sovereign's will. Sovereign has nothing but contempt for any lesser beings, seeing them as fleeting and temporary, whereas the Reapers are eternal. It also seemed angered by the attempts of organic life to defend their claim to the Citadel, claiming "this station is mine." =Weapons= Close Range Weapons Crushing Tentacles (Sovereign) Reapers such as Sovereign have a number of large metal "tentacles hundreds of meters in length. These "tentacles" can be used to "walk" on planetary surfaces or manipulate or crush objects at close range. Spontaneous Matter Generation (Chise) In the last episode of Saikano, Chise shows that she is capable of spontaneously generating large masses of matter, which she uses to block missiles and destroy aircraft. The mass of matter Chise creates looks like a large, black cystalline structure floating above Chise, putting out spike-like protrusions to damage objects, stretching out kilometers to attack. 119's Edge Chise's Spontaneous Matter Generation for its superior range and damage. Mid-Range Weapons Hades Cannon (Sovereign) The Hades Cannon is a weapon mounted on the top of a Reaper vessel. The weapon is capable of firing a powerful beam of energy capable of shooting down a human cruiser spacecraft. Gatling Gun, Laser, and Missiles (Chise) Chise is armed with a number of weapons, including a gatling gun mounted on her arm, which she can replace at will with a large, powerful directed energy weapon capable of striking with the force of a large conventional or even small nuclear warhead (above). Chise also can launch missile from her back, her supply of which seems inexhaustible. 119's Edge The Reaper's Hades Cannon has superior firepower, but is more restricted in range of motion, Chise's Weapons don't have this problem. Even. Long-Range Weapons Liquid Tungsten Railgun (Sovereign) The main armament of a Reaper such as Sovereign is not a directed energy weapon, but rather an electromagnetic railgun the fires a stream liquid tungsten at a fraction of the speed of light. The weapon hits with a force of between 132 and 454 kilotons of TNT Spontaneous Nuclear-level Explosion Generation (Chise) Chise is capable of spontaneously generating nuclear-level explosions. For the purposes of this match, the blast from these explosions will be roughly equal to that of the impact of the liquid metal railgun. Even though Chise is in the middle of the blast, she seems not to be harmed by the blasts. 119's Edge Sovereign's Liquid Metal Railgun for its longer range. =X-Factors= =Battle= Over Otaru, Japan Chise flew over her hometown of Otaru, Japan. Today was the day that is was said that the mysterious disaster would strike that would end the human race. Yet still, what remained of the JSDF was still fighting with the enemy forces. Suddenly, a spacecraft that looked a bit like a massive, metallic squid flew in from above, firing what looked like beams of energy which impacted in massive explosions, burning away all they impacted. The JSDF and enemy forces immediately stopped battling each other and fired their weapons at the Reaper. Multiple shells and missiles impacted the side of the Reaper. Sovereign detected the missile impacts, which caused next to no damage, at worst, they had knocked out a few point defense arrays. Sovereign returned fire with overwhelming force annihilating all of its opposition Chise flew forward, towards the mysterious alien spacecraft, which landed on its tentacles and began walking along the ground, blast away anything that moved. "I'm not going to allow the world to end on my watch!", Chise thought, as her right arm sprouted a massive cybernetic laser cannon, Chise charged the laser as she fired off a barrage of missiles. She let loose the laser, which hit the alien spacecraft in a flash of fire, as the missiles impacted, causing further explosions. Sovereign detected the laser and missiles impacts, which blew a small hole in its outer hull, but caused little other damage. The Reaper deployed its rear-mounted Hades Cannon and fired. Chise only barely managed to dodge the beam of energy the craft had fired. Chise retaliated, summoning a mass of matter, which formed into several massive spikes, piercing Sovereign's armor. "You cannot stop me!", Sovereign said in a booming voice, "We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it." Chise flew in, determined to destroy the alien once and for all, flying in right next the Sovereign and spontaneously creating a nuclear-level explosion that wiped out everything around them. Chise flew away from the mushroom cloud, believing her enemy to he been annihilated. But it was not. Sovereign walked out of the smoke and flames, sporting more hull breaches, but still functional. The Reaper fired off its main weapons, multiple streams of liquid tungsten, impacting Chise at a fraction of the speed of light, instanteously annihilating her in a blast of fire. WINNER: Sovereign A few moments later, multiple nuclear missiles impacted Sovereign, mortally wounding the alien construct. "Though you may destroy me, you have only prolonged the inevitable. We will complete the cycle.", Sovereign said before it fell dead, overwhelmed from the multiple nuclear blasts. Category:Blog posts